


Frigus

by Fatenight



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatenight/pseuds/Fatenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ло ранен, ловит глюки и философствует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigus

У Коры-сана большие прохладные руки, ладони широкие и шершавая от мозолей кожа. Ло замирает, разрешая им лечь на вязь рисунка. Они тянутся, касаются свежих отметин коротко, со вселенской бережностью, жестом непроизвольно-осторожным, невесомым. Изумительно-ощутимым. Пальцы длинные, ведут по ключицам плавно, словно хотят стереть узор медленным как время, и быстрым как весенний ручей движением. Смазать улыбку Роджера, так похожую на его, скользнув ниже, где сердце заканчивается, смыкая линии вместе. Туда, куда скользить не положено.

Кора-сан сам - источник приятной прохлады, даже под тяжестью неизменной шубы. Он спрашивает одними глазами из-под отросшей челки, имитируя прежнюю немоту и смотрит пристально, понимающе, однако растерянно. Говорит неразборчиво, запинаясь, вероятно смущенный, такой возлюбленный.

Ло желает.

Ло спешит впитать прохладу незаметно, глядит в глаза Коре-сану смело, старательно-равнодушно, не моргает и не шевелится, ожидая, пока тот уберет наконец (так скоро?) руку. Выживший дважды мальчик, теперь юноша, желает много. Ставит целью перестать скрывать желания скоро, сразу как только, а потому пока накрывает эту ладонь своей, прижимает к груди теснее, без намека. Просто так, ближе. И обещает вернуться через неделю живым, выжившим в третий, не последний раз.

 

Ло схаркивает кровью, по-кошачьи щурясь на солнце. Со злостью и раздражением, потому что собственный пот сейчас остается единственной влагой, которую можно слизать с губ, а во рту с циничной настойчивостью вырастает бескрайняя пустыня, сыплясь в горло тонкой струйкой колючего песка.

Желудок отчаянно протестует, еще вчера переварив остатки скудной похлебки, приготовленной из собранных у моря моллюсков, выброшенных на берег после недавнего шторма. А других припасов, чтобы заглушить ощутимый уже голод, прогнать дремавшую пока еще тошноту, к сожалению, не осталось. Как и воды. Впрочем, еда и питье сейчас меньшее, о чем Ло стоило бы беспокоиться. Он понимает прекрасно, больно сглатывает, потирая кулаком уставшие глаза, часто-часто моргает, мысленно посылая усталость в экзотические дали из нескольких ласковых букв.

Сил мало. Невыносимо хочется спать, привычно прикрыв лицо любимой шапкой, когда спать нельзя. Однако Ло не засыпает, глухо хрипит, продолжая облизывать обветренные губы сухим языком, умудряется отползти в угол, подальше от солнца, жадно глодающего прохудившуюся крышу дома. Одежда пропахла пылью дорог, немытым телом, охотно впитав запахи грязной кожи; реглан посерел, светя дырами, словно протертая, ношеная десятилетия назад ткань, штаны пестреют пятнами крови, уродливо темнеющими на коленях. Хотя совсем не жалко – новая будет стоить дешевле.

Меч противно царапает камень, возмущено поет, просясь на волю – не напился, не насытился, до вчерашнего, вероятно, годы не видя свободы, загнанный в спертую тесноту ножен, - он дышит в чужих висках бешеным пульсом и щекочет щеку красной кисточкой, почти убаюкивая, почти пробуждая. Держа на грани, что Ло готов, пускай на мгновение, принять слабость и вздохнуть не сипло.

Слабость уютную, такую гадкую.

Она давит на плечи многотонным куском раскаленного металла, а воздух вокруг кажется густым, подобный расплавленному золоту, стекающий по стенам воображаемой живой массой, поглощая последнюю прохладу треснувших каменных плит. От нее не сбежать, не укрыться, пока не растает сама, не завянет с закатом в алом мареве над тонкой линией горизонта. Лишь дождаться, превозмочь этого ожидания побочки, расползавшейся где-то внутри сребрянно-белой отравой, дрожью в пальцах и желанием выблевать внутренности прямо в шапку - не на пол, - чтобы потом вновь заполнить ими ту черную пустоту. Разве что ими, ведь блевать банально нечем, нечем вызвать рвотный рефлекс и запить, залить приснопамятную пустоту, заполнить жидким прозрачным холодом, чтобы до заката дожить, перетерпеть. Продержаться, поборов отраву, вытесня ее из себя как болезнь, едва не похоронившую костлявое, тонкое тело под снежной чистотой в красивых разводах, цвета горячего, будто самое жаркое пламя.

Голова раскалывается, трещит переломанной веткой, являя в проеме без дверей силуэт знакомый, неуклюже-забавный, вынуждая теснее вжаться лопатками в стену, жалко, безнадежно усмехнуться, вымученно обнимая с таким трудом добытый клинок; зрение подводит, тени заросших паутиной углов, куда не проникало дотошное солнце, переплетаются между собой в одну действительную, желаемую, однако невозможную фигуру. Чертят старательно, падая тяжелыми перьями на пол, плавятся на свету и сползают обратно в трещины, по углам и так без конца, истязая, разрушая утомленный долгой борьбой рассудок.

А Ло, выживший мальчик, свободный беглец, завтрашний пират думает, что ничего, что оно того стоило. Стоил меч, который называли проклятым, стоило все, чего до завтра может забрать попавшая в организм ртуть.

Ло не боится.

Ло живет лишние три года, и собирается прожить больше.

Лишние три, выжимая из себя болезнь старую, постылую, по капле до конца, постепенно стирая с тела взрослого, крепкого, пятна прошлого. Позволяет им выцветать наоборот, иногда перестает ненавидеть янтарь и снег. Он живет в бегах и такую жизнь почему-то тоже ненавидеть не может, не думает, что когда-либо возненавидит вообще, порой оглядываясь через плечо в никуда, вспоминая тех, кто предлагал ему больше. Вспоминая, чтобы каждый раз красноречиво, не зло, но глумливо показать в это никуда средний палец, а потом уткнуться лбом в шубу из перьев, мягких и нежных, вцепиться прочно нахальным репьем, вдохнуть запахи сигаретного дыма.

Ло знает, что сделает, когда очередной год жизни в долг минует и вгрызается в нее – жизнь – зубами остервенело, чтобы хватило на двоих. Потому что не хочет услышать однажды: «Эй, Ло, я устал». Вместо тогда восхитительного «люблю тебя».

Ло любит в ответ беззаветно. Молча и тихо. Он вкладывает свою любовь в татуировки, символично черневшие на груди смеющимся сердцем, и радуется наваждению, разговаривает с ним, хвастается добычей, жаждя вечерней, спасительной прохлады меньше, чем ладоней на взмокшей, уже не бледной груди.


End file.
